second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
Shalani Navy
"Not the stars nor the void beyond shall quench our quest for freedom" Shalani Navy motto Overview One thing the Shalani are known for (besides their near fanatical drive to protect democracy), is their militarisation. Something that has translated in the formation of a Navy renowned for their professionalism and tactical/strategical prowess despite the obvious shortcomings of not possessing as many resources compared to other intergalactic nations. Over the course of the numerous wars and conflicts the Shalani coalition has participated in, the brave and well prepared personnel of the Shalani Navy has always answered the call to war despite the overwhelming odds that have always faced them. The lack of resources to build or sustain larger fleets of the likes of the Commonwealth and the rest the Entente, compelled the Shalani to develop a different way of fighting to that of their allies and associates, using the navy in more specialised attacks. This workaround has allowed the navy to become an influential force on the southeastern galactic sector and also a very valuable branch of the Entente Interstellar Defense Force's worthy of being modelled after. The Fleet History One of the characteristics that is widely known about the shalani, is the fact that they're aquatic mammals and thus, they find themselves the most comfortable while being surrounded by water. This meant that the Shalani as a species always have had a sort of synergy with the many seas an oceans on their home world. Being surrounded by water allowed them as well to develop a seafaring culture with the navy having a critical role on the society. Another known characteristic of their race is that the military has been the backbone of their society since times immemorial, having a profound role in the establishment and later defence of the republic. The aforementioned militarisation and naval prowess has prompted the Shalani to view the navy as the proud vanguard of their society and democracy. The progression of the navy was a gradual but steady one with the fleet benefiting from the knowledge acquired from over a millennium of conflict on their home world eventually allowing it to evolve and adapt to it needs in space. Contact with the Zracon Union further emphasised the need for a strong, professional and versatile navy to protect their space, their people and their democratic ideals. As was to be expected, the stellar age brought a sense of discovery and hope but also paved the way for new conflicts; conflicts such as the war with the Triple Alliance alongside the Commonwealth. It was in this war where the real brilliance of the Shalani admiralty really came to be appreciated on the galactic stage, since at that exact same moment in history, they proved they were able to back their claims of naval prowess with decisive action on the battlefield. During the confrontation, the Shalani made use of strategical hit and run tactics while also using distraction manoeuvres and focused industrial bombings with the intention of crippling the enemies ability to wage war; maximising the effectiveness of the fleet and truly embracing innovation as the foremost important factor on their militaristic society. Around that time, the Shalani started cementing their relationship with the members of the Entente, which had been good trading partners for quite some time at that point and many Shalani people were involved in the Entente Volunteer Corps; a branch of the alliance's military that had been taking military advisers from the shalani for a while too. It should also be noted that both the Shalani and the Entente shared mutual funds from each other in order to work on the betterment of each other's military and most importantly, the navy. Thanks to that continued cooperation, the Shalani soon became eligible candidates to enter the Entente as new members. In their reports, Alir advisers were so awestruck by the Shalani's military practices, training, and strategies that secret negotiations began between the two parties and a year after the Great Southeastern war was over, in the year 2268, the Shalani joined the Galactic Entente. The Shalani became instantly valued in the Entente's armed forces with many members of the navy ascending into the ranks with the Shalani's senior commandant of the navy Seifeth cur'Yalim, an Aramathi who's been credited with modernising the navy and bring many of its practices over, earning him a position in the EIDF High Command. Fleet numbers The Shalani Navy maintains a small fleet with war taking a toll on numbers over the years, however they've have manged to subsided their low number's with their new strategies and high degree of organisation. * 1 Battleship, the SSS Lakarion serves as the main flagship of the Shalani Navy having become a source of pride for the nation, following The Scorching of Nidira. * 5 Battle-cruisers * 1 Electronic Attack Cruiser * 1 NSC Strike Cruiser * 1 Light Carrier * 1 RS Support Cruiser * 2 Cruisers * 11 Destroyers * 6 Corvettes Operations The Shalani Navy operates in a hit and run fashion focusing concentrated fire at strategic enemy targets to try and cripple the enemy as much as possible; while limiting profound naval engagements though this has been broken on some occasions such as the 2nd Battle of Avaconea. Category:Combat Unit Category:Galactic Entente Category:Navy